


Espial Over Moët & Chandon

by OfMirthAndTears



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMirthAndTears/pseuds/OfMirthAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It would never have worked between us,” Selina whispered, green eyes locked onto Bruce's. She reached out to wrap his fingers around the phone in his palm. “Just answer it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espial Over Moët & Chandon

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce and Selina are aware of each other's identities.

“If you don’t mind, please keep your eyes on the road.”

Blushing scarlet, the cabbie sitting at the wheel pulled the brim of his hat over his face and quickly averted his gaze from a smirking Selina Kyle in the back seat. 

“Please relax,” she drawled, twirling a strand of short black hair around a finger. “You’re fine. Your wife still loves you,” she added at the end, sarcasm now leaking into her words. 

“I-er”

“Here!” Selina interrupted. “On the right!”

The cab screeched to a halt next to the curb.

“Thank you, darling” Selina purred, opening the car door and sliding out. “Keep the change,” she said as she tossed a wad of bills onto the passenger seat, offering a smile to the man quaking over the wheel. 

The Gotham Palace was known for being one of the finest hotels in Gotham City, prized for its five-star restaurant and discreet staff. Said restaurant was Selina’s destination. 

Heads turned as she stalked through the front doors of The Gotham Palace, her tall heels clacking on marble floors, and she paused to smile at the porter who rushed to open a door for her. 

“Miss Kyle?” a woman at the front desk questioned as she approached. “Er, Ms Kyle?”

“That would be me.”

“Ah.” The woman gave her a once over and swallowed audibly. “Mr. Wayne is waiting for you.”

“Lovely,” Selina said, casting an appreciative look at the smartly-dressed escort who had hurried up to the desk. 

“Please, Ms Kyle. Right this way.”

Rows of empty white-covered tables alight with candles and roses greeted the two as Selina followed the escort into the hotel’s joined restaurant. An elderly couple sat in a corner, heads buried in soups, while a single, gaunt man in black stared deadpan at his glass of wine. 

And in the center of it all, dressed in Armani and Tom Ford, was Bruce Wayne.

“Ah, Selina!” Bruce called joyfully, setting a champagne glass on the table and rose, arms raised in greeting. “So fantastic to see you again, it’s been too long!”

“Yes, Bruce, far too long,” Selina said coyly, extending a hand for him to kiss. “Our little adventure together back in March was quite, ah, exhilarating. All that fire can make a girl’s heart just melt.”

Bruce laughed, but his eyes were warning.

“Indeed, it was an experience. Please, sit! Wine?” Bruce asked, pulling a seat out for Selina. “Wine sounds good to me.”

“Little early for that, don’t you think?” Selina questioned, accepting the chair from him and sitting down.

“Never too early for a drink!” Bruce beamed. “A Moët & Chandon, will you?” he practically shouted to a passing waiter. Bruce sat down heavily in his chair, slumping backwards and grin sharp. “So, Miss Kyle. How might you be on this fine day? 

“Oh, you know.” Selina sighed, examining a menu critically. “The more of the same, really. Had a fantastic job last week. You know the Derricks? Lovely house they have. Full of, ah, old money.” Her eyes sparkled at Bruce. “But you really don’t want to know about me, do you? And I do have it,” she added pointedly. She slipped a hand into her purse and pulled out a small flash drive. Selina set it on the table and slid it across the table to the billionaire. “You just have to promise to pay for my lunch.”

Bruce gave her another smile, all teeth and smooth cheeks. “I think I can do that, Miss Kyle.” He reached out to pocket the flash drive. “The data on this drive will help significantly in my work. Thank you.”

“Ooh, a thank you from the great Bruce Wayne? Incredible.” Selina laughed and picked up her menu again. “Hm, I think cod sounds good.”

“The crabs are better,” Bruce remarked, examining his own menu with frown.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each mulling over menus, occasionally humming or nodding appreciatively. 

And then Selina – still looking at her menu - said, “Tell the Kryptonian I say hello, would you?”

Bruce paused, and quickly cast his eyes around their table. Then he slowly said, “I wasn’t aware you and him were acquainted.”

Selina laughed, a tinkling, reserved noise. “Oh, I’ve made my rounds about Metropolis several times. Big city and there will always be bald-headed billionaires to steal from. And it’s impossible to miss him, so yes, I’ve run into the Boy Scout a few times.”

Bruce grunted, all persona of the playboy gone. “The crab does sound good now that I think about it. Crab!” he barked at a waiter. “And, that Moët, if you please! You know, he never was a Boy Scout, “he told Selina offhandedly.

Selina arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

Bruce nodded, biting his lip as a server filled his glass with dark liquid. “He got kicked out in the second grade. There was an incident…and he lit his scout leader’s pants on fire.”

There was silence, and then Selina started laughing, a real laugh this time, loud and long and one that shook her slender frame from top to bottom. “Did he really?” she gasped out between giggles. 

The corners of Bruce’s mouth twitched upwards. “Yes. He told me himself. . . “

“Oh my.” Selina shook her head, still smiling. “Wouldn’t expect it from that man. Always seems so…graceful.”

Bruce snorted, swirling wine around in his glass. “He’s good at making you see that.” He smiled wistfully. “The man is actually a bit of a klutz.”

Selina’s smile wilted slightly and then she left out a soft “Ha.”

Bruce quirked winged eyebrows at her. “Pardon?”

Selina met his eyes slowly. “You. And him.”

She could practically see the man’s mind working, turning, working around the problem, trying to see what was wrong. Brilliant, he was.

Selina gave him a knowing look, lifting her out wine glass to red lips and took a sip. Withdrawing it, she softly said, “You’re in love with him.”

Bruce froze, wine glass halfway to his mouth, pupils immediately dilating. He was still silent as a waiter deposited a plate of crab in from of him and a salad for Selina. After a few minutes, he set the glass down on the table with hands that – Selina noted – were now shaking.

“I don’t follow you,” he said quietly, eyes fixated on his crab.

“I don’t blame you, of course,” Selina said nonchalantly, spearing a tomato with her fork. “The man is breathtaking. Tall, strong, mysterious. And hair you just can’t help but run your hands all through. Girls love it. And, apparently, some men.” She smirked across the table at a white-faced Bruce. “How long have you known him?”

“Thirteen years this February,” Bruce whispered.

Selina let out a low whistle. “And you haven’t told him? My, that is impressive, Mr. Wayne. Very impressive.

“I’m not – “Bruce’s voice caught. "I’m not in love with him.”

Selina chewed her tomato slowly and then leaned across the table to Bruce. “You’re usually a very good liar, Mr. Wayne, but that was terrible.”

Bruce bristled. “I’m not –“

A phone rang. A sharp noise that cut both off instantly. Grey eyes locked into Selina’s, almost pleading with her, and Bruce pulled out his cell. He stared at it and then slowly swallowed.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Selina asked. She did not wait for an answer as Bruce continued to gaze down at the phone, and she gathered her things. As she stood, Selina could now see the screen of the phone nestled in Bruce’s hand, and the picture I.D. on it. Two men: Bruce, scowling at the sky, and the man with his arms around the billionaire, all dark curls and blue eyes and sunny smiles. 

“Better answer it, Mr. Wayne,” Selina murmured, mouth suddenly very close to Bruce’s. The man looked up, expression uncharacteristically confused and sad. “It would never have worked between us,” she whispered. Selina reached out to wrap his fingers around the phone in his palm. “Answer it.”

And then she straightened, turned and left, head held high and her salad barely touched.

Bruce watched her leave and then, on the final ring, answered the call. 

“This is Bruce.”

“Hey! It’s Clark. Which…you probably already knew... Caller I.D. Right. Anyway. I was just wondering if you wanted to see this swanky new film playing tonight at the Magnolia. Something about giant robots and alien-dinosaurs. I know, I know, but it looks awesome!”

Bruce glanced again at the direction Selina had exited, the woman already vanished from his sight. 

“Sounds good,” he said finally. “What time?”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I, er, "drabble-d" this when I was working on Ch.2 of "Our Hearts Are Wrong," which will be out soon. I don't publish on a fixed schedule. I update when I feel like I have written something worth-reading.


End file.
